Nunnally returns to Wonderland
by Commander3428961
Summary: Yes. Nunnally returns, to help Hatter (Lelouch), and the other Wonderland citizens, against the Red King (Schneizel.) Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's note: This is just an idea I had. If you don't like... Don't read. Nunnally in Wonderland, Tim Burton style. She returns to Wonderland, to aid the battle against the Red King. No, Nunnally is not in a wheelchair, and is not blind. If you have problem, then don't read it. Kay?)

In the Empire of Britannia, the eleventh prince discussed trade, with Scotland. The Scottish Ambassador, said, "Your highness, I guarantee that my countrymen, will 'ave a problem with yer wine only policy. We require to trade more! We can't jus expect ye, to keep all the profit!"

Lelouch retorted, "Ambassador, I guarantee that my people will not trade, willingly. I need more money, if your demands are to be met. I cannot just, defy the Emperor's policy. It could hurt, my family."

Just then, a young voice asked, "Big brother?" It was Nunnally Vi Britannia. Lelouch's younger sister. She had a nightmare, that much was clear. Lelouch then excused himself, and put Nunnally to bed.

She said, "Big brother, in my dreams... I see creatures." Her voice sounded afraid. Lelouch tried to calm her.

The prince said, "What kind of creatures?" He love his little sister. Really he did. But, sometimes she was... A little bit odd. These creatures, probably weren't even real.

The princess replied, "A white rabbit. A dodo bird. A caterpillar. A Jabberwocky." Jabberwocky? That sounded insane.

Lelouch replied "You're mad. Bonkers. Off your rocker! On your head!" As she looked down, Lelouch changed his tune. He whispered, "You wanna know a secret? All the best people are."

It was true. The empire thought Lelouch was a good person, and he was insane, (If you seen the show, you know how insane he is.) The Emperor was insane, and the entire Empire thought he was good. Lelouch's friends, Suzaku, Kallem, the Ashford council, they were all NUTS! But, they were among the best, people out there.

Nunnally slept wonderfully. Not knowing, that what she saw, was no dream. But a memory. A certain cat, stood out side her window... And grinned.


	2. Chapter 2 down the Rabbit hole

(Author's note: Yes. It's that time. Time to see how things are, and what causes Nunnally to follow, The White Rabbit. This chapter takes place, one month after Nunnally's 19th birthday. If anyone, is offended by what's in this chapter, I apologize.)

A very nervous Marianne Vi Britannia, and her very bored daughter Nunnally, were riding off to the Imperial Palace. The Emperor was still working, but the rest of the Royal family, would be there. The Empress saw that Nunnally was bored, and tried speaking to her.

She said, "Nunnally, you are nineteen years, of age. Not only that, but you are a Princess of Britannia. It is tradition, when a member of the Royal family doesn't have anything useful, to do with their time the must, be married! It is proper!"

The young Princess replied, "Who's to say, what proper is? What if proper, was to wear a cod fish, on top of your head? To me, a proper dress is like, a cod fish."

Marianne scolded, when her daughter said things like that. It made her seem, completely mad. Hence, the Empress was not pleased.

She said to her daughter, "Lelouch, would want you to do it." That always got her to do something.

It had been two years, since Lelouch had died, from Cancer. He was married and had three children of his own, but he never loved anything more than he did, Nunnally. She missed him, very much.

They arrived, and Marianne said, "Now, remember... Your half-siblings, have shelled out a lot of money, to throw this party. The party to celebrate, a whole 100 years peace between Britannia and the U.K. So don't go saying anything, that makes us seem, mad! Okay, honey?"

She wanted to keep a good image. Lelouch valued peace with countries, like France, U.K., Japan, etc. Marianne wanted to honor, her son by seeming, as proper as she can. A good image, keeps the most peace.

They walk through the doors, and indeed the royal family, were there. The emperor wasn't (not surprising) but the rest of them, were. They introduced her, to Rolo Lamperpouge. A Scottish businessman, her brother used to work with. Rolo was a whole month, ahead of Nunnally in age. He ogled Nunnally, like there was no tomorrow.

He said, "Is that, an Angel, ah see before me eyes? In Highland, we are told, of such things... But I never, believed in any o'f it." He danced with her, and got to know her. Later he proposed, but Nunnally saw something. The White Rabbit, from years ago. She waved a watch, at Nunnally. She ran, and fell down a whole.

She bounced off a bed, and off a gigantic clock. Then, she blacked out.

(See you guys later. Sorry I couldn't do better.)


	3. Chapter 3 The prophecy

Nunnally woke up, in an upside down room. She spotted a table, with a wine glass on it. On the glass, it said "Drink me." Nunnally did so. She shrank down, and went through the door, she remembered from her dream. The world she remembered, was not as cheerful. It was dark, and gray. She saw familiar things. The commoners, Lloyd and Cecil. The Dodo bird, her husband the lobster, their young companion the turtle. (Who looked a bit like Rolo.) the tweedels, Kaguya and Tianzi. The Dutchess, Milly, her servant Nina. Even the White Rabbit, Anya. She wondered where the others were, though. The Dormouse Rivalz, was shooting her an angered glare. Like he didn't, think she was right, or something.

Anya the Rabbit said, "I told you, she'd come back. We have Nunnally!"

The Dormouse retorted, "I'm not convinced."

Then, they heard the sound of horse hooves. Coming rapidly, as if to catch something.

Lloyd, yelled "The guards! Quick, take her to Rhakshata! She'll know, who this girl is. The rest of us, will take our capture!"

The Dodo, the Rabbit, and the tweedels, took Nunnally away. The others were captured.

They saw a caterpillar, smoking a hooka. She was looking down at them.

She said, "That's her. Check the calendar. It tells of each, and every day since... The beginning."

Tweedel Kaguya said, "Frabtious day, being the day you slay the Jabberwocky."

Tweedel Tianzi pointed to a picture of a girl wielding a sword, and fighting a creature. The Chinese tweedel said, "That's you, with the Frabtious sword. No other swords, can kill the Jabberwocky."

A girl with green hair, and Cat ears suddenly appeared. The Ceshire Cat. She said, "Well, I think it's time we get out of here. Rhakshata,the White King has requested you. The rest of you, I'd scram! The guards are coming."

The guards arrived, and the cat disappeared. The mouse took Nunnally on a road, and then departed.

The cat appeared again. She said, "Well, I think the struggle between the White King and Queen, and the Red King, has gone too far. I may not be involved, but the Red King is a tyrant." She smiled through that sentence. But she was serious, somehow.

Nunnally asked "Then why not help, the Whites defeat,the Reds?"

The cat smiled, and replied "I never get involved in Politics. But if want answers, and I know you do. Just to once more, on the path you've been through. If you don't want things to get very bad... Find the Hare and the Hatter, I assure you they're MAD!"

Nunnally followed the path,cand the cat smiled so wide... Her face could've fallen off.

(Author's note: I know, I left some stuff out. But I haven't seen the movie, in years. I've forgotten a bit. Next time... We meet the man, everyone's dying to see. The jester, of the White Queen's court... The Mad Hatter!)


	4. Chapter 4 Mad Tea Party

Nunnally raced towards, an old rundown windmill. She saw the Dormouse, from before. He was speaking to a March Hare, with red hair. In the center, was man dressed in a yellow and black tux, red and white pattern pants, and hat atop his head. His face, was the same as Lelouch's. He saw Nunnally, and walked on the table, to get her. He bent down, and smiled.

He said, "Nunnally. As you can see, we're still having tea because we've been, waiting for you. Naughty."

The Dormouse yelled, "Hatter, I keep trying to say, that's not the girl. It's the wrong, Nunnally!"

The March Hare grabbed her ears, and screamed, "It's the WRONG Nunnally!?"

Hatter calmly stated "You're absolutely Nunnally. I'd know you anywhere." He turned to his friends and said, "I'd know her anywhere!" All three of them laughed, like mad people. The Hatter picked Nunnally up, and walked across the table with her, again.

He said, "It's far past tea time. But after you left, Time got offended and stopped ticking."

Nunnally replied, "Time can be funny, in dreams." Nunnally knew that dreams, were always weird. Her brother believed in impossible things, but even he would call this place, bizarre.

The Hatter said, "Yes, but now you're back! And we need to be getting on, to the Frabtious day!"

The others yelled "Frabtious Day!" They seemed, like they'd be happy when that day came.

The Hatter said, "Without you around, our world is falling into ruin. But now that you're back, we may be free of the Jabberwocky! Once that's gone, no more Red King."

The Hare and Dormouse yelled, "Down with the bloody, Big Head!"

Nunnally confusedly asked, "What did they say?" She had no idea, what they were talking about.

The Cheshire Cat appeared again. She said, "Down with the bloody Big Head. The bloody Big Head, being the Red King. Have you seen him? He makes me lose my appetite." She turned to the Hatter, and said, "Do forgive me, Hatter but I can't help but be late. I'm not in the mood for tea, though."

The Hatter said, " Oh. The filthy, cowardly, traitor cat, is no mood for tea." He smiled while saying that, but he seemed like he was upset.

The cat replied, "Oh Hatter, you know that was NOT my fault!"

The Hatter's expression changed, to anger. He stood on the table again, looking furious.

He said, "You were supposed to warn us, of any tricks from the Red King. You abandoned your post, because you were to cowardly. You are coward, and a traitor! A cheat. Juggling, Slurking, yoreboat, BORLOAM et BRIMM!"

The Hare yelled, "Hatter!"

The Hatter calmed down, and sat back down.

The Cat said, "Come now, Tarren! You used to be so joyful! You did the best Futterwacken, I'd ever seen!"

Nunnally asked, "Futter what?"

Dormouse, "Futterwacken!"

Hare explained, "It's a dance!"

They danced around a bit, but Hatter stayed still (Surprisingly).

He said, "On that day... The Frabtious day. When the White King and White Queen, once again where their crowns... On that day, my friends, I shall Futterwacken... Vigorously!"

The sound of hooves were heard.

The Dormouse whispered, "The Red Knight!"

Indeed, the Red Knight came. He and four other guards, and a bloodhound.

The Cheshire Cat saw this said, "Goodbye." Then disappeared.

The Knight said, "If it isn't my favorite trio... Of lunatics!"

The Hare yelled, "You're all late, for TEA!" She threw a cup at the Knight, but he dodged it.

Nunnally was hidden in a teapot, hearing the whole thing. The pot was in the Hatter's lap, but nonetheless Nunnally was afraid.

The bloodhound sniffed the pot, then ran away.

The Red Knight told his men, "Follow the bloodhound!" They did so.

The knight left in anger. As soon as he did, Hatter brought Nunnally out of the teapot.

She asked, "Why did you not, use some form of madness to drive away, the knight?"

The Hatter replied, "The Red King has taken, what makes everyone, themselves. Their madness. The more rules he adds, the less mad Underland becomes. I never did like that name though, Underland. Never sounded right, what did you call it, again? Oh yes, Wonderland! Much better!" He realized how serious this was.

He told Nunnally, "Come with me. We'll see what's left of Witzend."

(Author's note: Yeah. Reviews are accepted, as long as they are not death threats. Tell me what you think!)


	5. I'm giving up

Hey guys, it's the Commander. I'm sending you this message, to let you know that I'm giving up on "Nunnally returns to Wonderland. I'm only going to do four more chapters, and then I'm selling this story. PM me, if you want it. I will literally sell it, to the first person who PMs me, before July 9th. The reason I'm giving up, is to get people to read me other stories. Such as "Hellsing Tales," and "Maximum Ride: Heir to Cobra." I gave poll for one of them, and a deadline, but only one person has voted on it so far. I even put the poll on my profile page. For the other one, I asked readers to give suggestions and even set up, another deadline. But no one has given any suggestions, and only one person has voted on the poll. So hence, I need you guys to read the stories, give suggestions and vote on the poll. In return, I'll give you the best stories, I can give.

Sincerely,

Commander.


End file.
